


Sir Aymeric Bangs Everyone

by AQLM



Series: Sir Aymeric Bangs Everyone [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQLM/pseuds/AQLM
Summary: Sir Aymeric de Borel rose from the bastard son of Thordan VII to the head of the House of Lords. He is a brilliant swordsman, a cunning negotiator, and a friend of justice. He is also well-endowed, handsome, and horny as hell. This is a completely plotless series of encounters between him and the many wonderful denizens of Eorzea...and beyond.Note: the author has not finished Stormblood and so  he won't be doing anyone on the first quite yet.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Hien Rijin, Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Aymeric de Borel/Lucia goe Junius, Aymeric de Borel/Thancred Waters, Aymeric de Borel/Yugiri Mistwalker, Aymeric de Borel/everyone
Series: Sir Aymeric Bangs Everyone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sir Aymeric Bangs Everyone

Aymeric leaned back in his chair and chuckled as the scribe busily scratched the end of the paragraph on her parchment. “And that is how I brought peace to Dravinia,” he concluded.

The earnest-eyed elezen maiden in front of him nodded and grinned. “Yes, my lord. It is a tale we know well. I am honored you chose me to commit it to paper.” She tilted her head in confusion. “But when I was hired, you said you had…ah…other…stories you needed told?”

“Ah, yes.” Aymeric inclined his head. A handful of silver hairs were reflected in the glowing light. “Do you know how you came into my employ, above and beyond many others with more experience?”

The young woman in front of him cast her eyes down at her parchment. Long blue-green braids dangled on either side of her light brown skin and made shadows in triplicate on her work. She knotted her hands in her lap as she spoke.

“It is said, my lord, that you sought those of low blood so you could elevate us from the Brume.” She clenched her fist and Aymeric could hear a quiver in her whispering. “But my sister said you scraped someone from the street so you could sate your needs without recrimination after so many years chaste and alone.”

Aymeric roared in laughter, scattering his possessions from the stately desk at which he sat. Pens to the left, books to the right, a statue falling and being caught with precision by his manservant Geoff. The girl flicked her head up, stood, and backed away in hurried confusion.

“My dear lass! Quite the opposite!” He dried his eyes on a handkerchief and tucked it into his waistband. “I have heard you are a teller of ribald tales, under an assumed name of course. Your stories are praised throughout Ishgard as being arousing, inspiring, and magnificently detailed. They say even the driest matron of Ishgard may soak her drawers with lust after reading what you create.”

A flush of crimson colored her striking cheekbones and she mumbled something while trying helplessly to sink into the rug. 

Aymeric fair bounded over his desk and walked towards her, kneeling on the floor in honest congress. “Please, do not deny it. I am certain you are a brilliant scribe, but it is those other talents I would employ. For words alone, I swear.” He made a sign across his breast.

“You would…have me craft you a story of…ssee…”

He guided her to a floral divan and sat her down on it to keep her from toppling over out of fright. He sat across from her on a plush chair. He leaned forward, clasping his hands, and whispered loudly. “Nay. I would have you tell the very truth of my exploits across Eorzea.”

Her eyes went as wide as the porcelain saucers on the table in front of him. “My…my…llord,” she stammered.

“’Tis true I have performed acts of great valor! But I have also conquered the hearts and bodies of the heroes of Eorzea as often as I have slain a villain or liberated a city.” 

Her shock turned into sly realization and her blush dissipated. “And you would have me commit these tales to parchment in much the same way as your deeds of mercy or bravery?”

He slapped his knee with joy. “Indeed! I wish you to use your unappreciated skills to faithfully render all of my conquests.”

The smile vanished from her face. “But my lord, to what end? If I were to publish these under my own name or even my pseudonym, I would be found out and hanged for treason.”

“Not if I published them under my own, my darling.” He leaned back and tapped his fingers. “I too am a writer of bawdy stories but they have been widely panned as poorly-written and inauthentic. Nary an underclothing has been dampened upon reading my works. I believe you could remedy this.” He stood and offered his hand. “Do we have a deal?”

She stood, a fulm shorter than he, and shook his hand firmly. “Indeed. Sir Aymeric, I would be happy to tell all of Eorzea of your wonderous adventures.”

“Excellent! Come, my new best friend. There is work to be done.”

They returned to his desk. She pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and looked at him expectantly.

“Now…then. Let us begin.”


End file.
